An Unknown Love (Revised)
by Midnight Blue Knight
Summary: Allo! This is the author formerly known as Black Knight. This is a revised version of my Red XIII/Tifa romance in which Red XIII has the opportunity to be...human. Chapter 2 is up!
1. To Be a Human

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the stuff in it or affiliated with it. Square does. So there.  
  
A/N: I decided to revise this story because I didn't like how impatient I got with the first one. It really was moving to fast. It wasn't realistic. I'm gonna try again. If you think I should just forget this let me know and I'll just continue the other one as was originally planned.  
  
A/N: The same changes are in this one that were in the other one. Bugenhagen is not dead, Red XIII goes by Nanaki, and there are no little Nanaki's running around in 5,000 years.  
  
On with the revision of the story...  
  
  
Cosmo Canyon...  
  
Nanaki gazed at the Cosmo Candle. He was hypnotized by his own thoughts. He thought about everything that had happened after they had defeated Sephiroth. Tifa had opened a new bar in Kalm temporarily while she waited for Midgar to be rebuilt. Cloud wallowed in his own self-pity and depression over Aeris being dead. The fight against Sephiroth had been the only thing keeping him sane, but now he just sulked with nothing better to do than sit around lazily occasionally moving from his spot on the couch to go on a drinking binge. Cait Sith was helping Dio run the Gold Saucer. Barret and Marlene headed to Corel to help restore it to the prosperous city it once was. Yuffie went back to Wutai to help her father. Vincent was with Reeve running the new Shinra corporation and leading the restoration of Midgar.  
Nanaki's story of his life after Meteor was a little less productive than the others. Except for Cloud's, of course. Nanaki had shut himself off from everyone. Since about a month after Sephiroth's defeat he had gone back to Cosmo Canyon and had not made contact with anyone. He missed everyone sorely, especially Tifa. She had always been his favorite in their little group. He loved her fire, her passion, and her compassion. She had never looked down on him the way some people had. Nanaki didn't think Tifa had a mean or uncaring bone in her body.  
Nanaki couldn't really explain why he had exiled himself from their contact. He just knew what he felt. He felt hollow. He felt empty. He felt alone. He had a void in his heart. He knew what was missing from that void. It was very simple: love. A simple word, just an emotion, but something that is impossible to live without. He didn't need family love. He got that from Bugenhagen. He needed the kind of love between a man and a woman, but how was he to ever find that? He had searched, researched, and asked everybody he possibly could, but he seemed to be the last of his kind. It seemed to him that he would be alone for the rest of his life. That thought depressed him.  
He decided to go talk to his grandfather. Bugenhagen's cheerful manner always managed to put him in a better mood. He made his way to their home. He entered and saw Bugenhagen sitting at the table.  
"Ho ho hoooo! Hello Nanaki,"he said.  
"Hello, Grandfather,"Nanaki said, trying to smile.  
"Nanaki, we need to talk,"Bugenhagen said.  
"What about, Grandfather?"Nanaki asked, curiously.  
"Come over here and sit down,"he directed.  
Nanaki stepped over to Bugenhagen and sat down in front of him. Bugenhagen had a very serious look on his face.  
"Nanaki, I have sensed a great weight baring down on your heart over the last couple of months. I was hesitant to say anything, but it has gotten worse. What is wrong, Nanaki? I also noticed that you haven't talked to any of your friends since you defeated Sephiroth. Please tell me what distresses you."  
"Grandfather, it's nothing. Do not worry about it."  
"Nanaki, I know you. I know when something is wrong with you. Tell me what it is."  
"It's hard to explain, Grandfather. I don't even know the whole of it. I just feel empty inside. I think it's because there are no females of my kind and I feel like I'll never find love,"Nanaki said.  
"I suspected as much. We must do something about this. I agree that it would do you great good to find someone to love and be loved by."  
"But how is that possible, Grandfather? I've searched and there are no females of my species left. It would be impossible for me to find love,"Nanaki said despairingly.  
"There might be one other option,"Bugenhagen said. Nanaki's ears perked.   
"What do you mean?"he asked hopefully.  
"Well, this may sound like a crazy idea, but how would you like to be human?"  
Nanaki's eyebrows raised,"What do you mean? Transform into a human?"  
"Yes. Over the years many adventurers have passed through Cosmo Canyon and many times we trade stories and tales that we have heard. One told me of a rumor that he once heard. It was a rumor of a materia master that lived in the Corel mountains. This man was supposed to be able to do great things with materia. He was rumored to conduct many experiments on materia and it was heard that he could even alter the effects of some. My theory is that if he exists it might be possible for him to alter the effects of the Transform materia and change you into a human."  
Nanaki was having a difficult time digesting all of this. After a moment he finally spoke.  
"What good would changing me into a human do?"he asked.  
"Well, isn't it obvious, Nanaki? There are no females of your kind, but human females are abundant. You just might have the opportunity to find love if you became human."  
"You're right, Grandfather. I would definitely have a greater chance as a human than I have in this form,"Nanaki said. Hope was surging through him.  
"Now, Nanaki, I know you're hopeful, but you must take time and think about this decision. If this materia master even exists something may go wrong or the results may be irreversible. I want you to take time and I want you to decide with your heart and not your brain. Okay?"  
"Yes, Grandfather, I understand,"Nanaki said as he walked out of the room and back to the Cosmo Candle.  
He sat back down in his usual spot and gazed into the candle. His mind always seemed to be clear when he was gazing into the candle. He always did his best thinking in that very spot. It was a hard decision he was having to make.   
  
Two hours later...  
  
He was still pondering his decision. The sun was starting to set. It was very beautiful. He looked around. He noticed a couple that was sitting several yards away from him. They appeared to be one of the many newly wed couples that honeymooned at Cosmo Canyon. They seemed to be completely absorbed with one another. As the sun went down the two shared a loving kiss. As soon as Nanaki saw this he made his decision.  
He headed back home to let his grandfather know. He entered the room and his grandfather looked up.  
"I see you have made your decision, Nanaki,"he said knowingly.  
"Yes, I have, Grandfather."  
"And?"  
"I am going to seek out this materia master and ask if he can change me into a human."  
"Ho ho hooooo! I thought that would be your decision. We have a few preparations to make then."  
"Such as, Grandfather?"  
"Well, first your going to need to purchase some clothing. If this is successful we don't need you running around naked. Loose fitting clothing, mind you, we don't know how big you'll be if this actually works. You can worry about style later."  
"Yes, Grandfather."  
"I want you to set out immediately. There's no use in wasting time."  
"Yes, Grandfather. Thank you, farewell, and...I love you."  
"I love you, too, Nanaki. Have a safe journey and do come back and let me know how everything went."  
"Yes, Grandfather."  
With that Nanaki left. He new he'd be back, but tears still came to his eyes. If this worked everything would be different, but if he found love it would all be worth it.  
He went to a clothing shop to pick up some temporary clothing. He found a baggy t-shirt and some sweat pants that would work. He loaded them among some other provisions into the saddle bags on his gold chocobo. He had just breeded the chocobo which he named Sagittarius. He had gotten one of the Cosmo Canyon tourists to rig up a platform on Sagittarius so he would be able to ride him. He hopped on and took off.  
  
Over the mountains near Corel...  
  
Nanaki kept alert as he looked all around him. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. He had already been searching for hours. He decided to find a place to make camp.  
  
The next day...  
  
Nanaki continued his search. He was starting to lose hope when suddenly he thought he saw smoke rising into the air. He had Sagittarius race toward it. It was coming from a chimney! There was a little cottage completely surrounded by mountains. What wasn't mountains was thick forest.  
He approached the cottage cautiously. Just because there was a house didn't mean that this was the home of the rumored materia master. It could be the home of some vicious psycho killer. Nanaki already had his best materia equipped so he wasn't immensely worried, but there was no sense in just barging in anyway.  
He made his way to the door and gave a cautious knock. An old man with a long white beard appeared from behind the door. He eyed Nanaki suspiciously.   
"Can I help you?"he asked.  
"I've heard a tale of a great materia master. I'm looking for him. Are you him?"Nanaki asked hopefully.  
"Who wants to know?"the man asked.  
"I am Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon. I need your help,"he replied.  
"Hmmm. Okay, I see you have figured out that I am who you are looking for. My name is Artinia. What is it you wish of me?"  
"I desire to be turned into a human. I thought it might be possible for you to alter the affects of the Transform materia in order to make this feasible."  
"That is a very drastic change. It is also very dangerous, so I must ask you why do you want to do this?"  
"There are no others of my species left. I need love and I cannot find it in this form. If I become human at least I have somewhat of a chance as minuscule as it may be."  
"I see. That does seem like a good reason. Everybody needs love. I shall attempt to grant your request, but first I want to make you fully aware of the dangers that are involved. Come in and we'll talk,"Artinia said letting Nanaki in and closing the door behind him.  
Nanaki walked into the house. The room he entered seemed completely normal to him. There was a bed and a desk with a kerosene lantern on it. There was also a small wood stove. That was obviously where the smoke had been coming from.   
They made their way to the middle of the room and Artinia sat down in the chair that was at the desk.   
"Let's get started,"Artinia started,"I have told you this is a dangerous process, but I want to make things very clear. There are a few possibilities as to what could happen. It could work beautifully, but there are other things that could also happen. First off nothing might happen. We may attempt it and you could end up exactly as you are now. The materia may transform you into something very far from human. You may turn into a freak of nature to be blunt. The last thing that I consider to be a possibility is that you may become human, but you may be severely deformed. Now, knowing all this, do you still want to attempt this?"  
"Yes, I do. I know this is very dangerous, but I cannot live like this anymore. The thought of being alone for the rest of my life frightens me more than all of the possible consequences you just told me,"Nanaki said confidently.  
"Okay then, I'll not try and stop you. I have a lot of work to do, but I think we will be able to give this a shot tomorrow. You're in luck. I've been working with the Transform materia for quite some time now. I think this might work. You should rest, though,"Artinia said as he walked through a door that was in the corner of the room.  
Nanaki settled himself on the floor and tried to take Artinia's advice about getting rest. He was excited and scared at the same time. He was terribly excited about the possibilities if this worked, but at the same time scared of what would happen if it didn't. At this thought he drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Tifa's bar in Kalm...  
  
Tifa was busy serving drinks to half of Kalm. She didn't know why she loved her job so much. It probably had something to do with being around all the people. Tifa hated being alone. After defeating Sephiroth she thought her loneliness would be over because Cloud would be with her. She was wrong because even when Cloud was with her she felt alone. She figured out the hard way that he had been in love with Aeris. She thought he had just liked her as a friend, but after that final battle when he went into his slump, she knew. She wished that Cloud would be like he was in her dreams. She wished he would be caring, gentle, romantic, and completely in love with her.   
She had learned somewhat to accept that fact, though. It's not like she had lost his love. She never had it. She did lose his friendship, though, considering he was a totally different person now. She couldn't help, but wish he loved her, though. It wasn't even him so much as just the desire to be loved. Sure she had great long-term friendships and she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, but she still felt incomplete. Even Yuffie had gotten a boyfriend. Tifa started to wonder if she really was just unlovable.  
  
The next day at Artinia's cottage...  
  
Nanaki woke up groggily from his sleep. It took him a little while, but he finally remembered where he was. He got to his feet and looked around the room. There was no sign of Artinia. He heard noises coming from the room Artinia had entered the day before.   
After a few minutes the noises stopped and Artinia entered. He noticed Nanaki was up.  
"I see your awake. Well then, get the clothes you brought. We're going to try this if you're ready. Are you ready?"he asked.  
"Ready as I shall ever be,"Nanaki replied as he made his way to Sagittarius to get his clothes.  
He entered the house after he retrieved the clothes and walked throught the other door. He walked down a few stairs and realized that this was a laboratory.  
It was a strange looking place. All kinds of computers, microscopes, and various other kinds of machinery were scattered everywhere. It was very unorganized. Printouts of what appeared to be some kind of data were slung everywhere.  
"Come over here,"Artinia directed. Nanaki obeyed and walked to the clearing in the room that Artinia had indicated.  
"All right, we're going to try this. I'll warn you now, though, that this will probably hurt,"he said.  
"That's all right. Let's just get this over with,"Nanaki replied impatiently.  
Artinia nodded and started to type some things into a keyboard. Suddenly, a light appeared above Nanaki's head. He looked up to see a Transform materia suspended over his head. A beam of light shot down over Nanaki engulfing him in its brilliance. Out of nowhere, Nanaki felt an excruciating pain searing through his body. He gritted his teeth in agony. "This will probably hurt" was a massive understatement to what Nanaki was experiencing. He looked down at his forepaws to see that his fur was disappearing. His digits were extending and spreading apart. He was forming fingers! He could feel the same kind of changes occuring throughout the rest of his body. Then just as suddenly as it had started, the pain stopped and the light disappeared.  
  
He was very disoriented until he heard Artinia scream,"It worked! By God it worked!"  
Nanaki was having trouble digesting it all. He was still on all fours so he looked at was once his forearms. He was amazed to see that they were now fully formed human arms. He looked at his legs and the rest of his body to see that the same thing had happened all over as well. He had become human! He was speechless.  
"You should put those clothes you brought on,"Artinia said.  
Nanaki proceeded to put on the t-shirt and the sweat pants. He shakely stood up on his two new legs and looked at himself in a nearby full length mirror. He was pretty much pleased with what he saw. He was kind of handsome, in a dark, serious kind of way. He was about six feet tall and fairly muscular. That didn't really surprise him. What did surprise him was his hair. It was spiky as if it were gelled only it wasn't gelled (A/N: I said this before, but I'll say it again. The spikes I'm talking about are quite small. I can't think of an example I just hope you get my meaning.). He still had the scar over one eye, but it only added to the mysteriousness of his overall appearance. It didn't make him look ugly at all.  
"I'd say you don't look half bad,"Artinia said. Nanaki couldn't stop grinning. He was actually human. He doubts started to fade away. He really thought he had a standing chance at finding love now.   
"Might I give a word of advice?"Artinia asked.  
"Of course,"Nanaki said still staring at the mirror.  
"Before you go out on your own, stay here for a while. I'll teach how to walk and do other things that you will have to get used to in your new form. Soon it'll be like you've been human all your life."  
"That does sound like the wises course of action,"Nanaki agreed.  
"All right then, we'll start today."  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Nanaki was finally getting the hang of his new body. He was quite shaky at first. He definately wasn't used to walking on two legs. The only previous experience he had was when the group had to sneak on that Shinra ship and disguise themselves as members of SOLDIER. After a few days, though, things got a lot easier. He was very athletic to start with so he was able to pick it up very quickly. Now that two weeks had passed he felt like he couldn't wait another day. He absolutely had to get out amongst the people. He decided that he would leave that day and go buy himself some better clothes. He went to tell Artinia.   
"Artinia, I thank you for all your help, but I believe it is time I depart,"he said cutting to the chase.  
"I knew you would want to leave soon. I agree, though. You seem to have gotten used to your new form enough to go out on your own. Be careful,"Artinia said.  
"I thank you again for what you have done for me. I will never forget it,"Nanaki said sincerely.  
"Think nothing of it. Everybody deserves love."  
"Farewell,"Nanaki said.  
"Farewell,"Artinia replied.  
Nanaki exited the house and headed for Sagittarius. He had taken the platform off a week ago and Artinia had taught him how to ride as a human. It was a little uncomfortable, but Nanaki adjusted. He got on and headed for Midgar. The rebuilding of the city was not yet complete, but some of it was finished including several shops. He figured that it would be a good place to buy some new, more fashionable clothes.  
  
A Midgar clothing shop...  
  
Nanaki exited the dressing room satisfied with his purchases. He wore a pair of baggy jeans, a very tight black long sleeve shirt, and black boots. He liked it because it was simple and not immensely trendy. He bought a few similar outfits as well.  
Now it was time to figure out where to go next. He figured he should visit someone he already knew and go from there. He didn't even need to think for more than a second before he knew who he wanted to see: Tifa. Who better to see than the person he considered to be his best friend and by far his favorite from the group who defeated Sephiroth. He didn't have the faintest idea what he was going to say to her, but he decided to improvise.  
He hopped on Sagittarius and headed for Kalm.  
  
  
Well there's the first chapter of my revision...tell me what you think. 


	2. A Memory Recalled

Disclaimer: Wow...this is my favorite part. I don't own or claim to own Final Fantasy VII or anything to do with it. Square owns it all.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long. I have had a lot of school work that I've had to keep up with, but summer's coming up and I'll be a lot better about updating. I also have other fics in the works and I plan on starting another Final Fantasy VIII fic very soon. Please be patient with me.  
  
  
  
Kalm...  
  
Nanaki was pacing outside Tifa's bar. He was extremely nervous. He didn't even know what he was going to say to her. He really wanted to see her, though. It had been months since they had any contact with one another.   
He gathered up his nerve and proceeded to walk through the door and into the bar.  
  
Tifa was busy wiping down the counter. It was a busy night and she was frantically trying to serve everyone. She heard the small bell above the door ring, signaling that another customer had entered. She looked up and saw a very interesting man walk in. He was tall and wore a shirt that showed his muscular upper body. She thought he was very handsome, even with the scar he had over one eye. His hair really caught her off guard, though. It was spiky, but the strange thing was the color. It was bright read with a black stripe down the middle. She couldn't place it, but for some reason he looked very familiar.  
He was looking all around the bar. It seemed he was looking for someone. Tifa figured she might as well help him out. He looked like a nice guy. She walked over to him.  
"Hi,"she said,"Can I help you?"  
He didn't say anything. He just stared at her. This made her a little nervous.   
"Are you looking for someone?"she asked.  
He still did not respond. He just looked at her like he didn't understand what she was saying.  
"Parlez-vous englais?"she asked jokingly.  
Finally he shook himself out of his trance.  
"Sorry, I was just a little awed at seeing you for the first time in months, Tifa,"the man apologized.  
"Do I know you?"Tifa asked. She was very confused. She didn't think she had ever met this man before, even though he did look quite familiar. She wondered what he was talking about.  
"Tifa, it's me, Nanaki?"he said smiling softly.  
Tifa had to fight the urge to laugh. This guy must really be crazy if he thought he was Nanaki.  
"Rrrrright, well I have to get back to work now unless you want to order something,"she said.  
"You don't believe me do you? I guess I don't blame you,"the man said.  
"Oh no, I believe you. I've got Santa Clause drinking tequila at the bar, too,"she said facetiously.  
"No, Tifa, you don't understand. I've been transformed into a human. It really is me,"he said.   
Tifa was starting to get irritated. She didn't have time to humor this nutcase. He didn't seem to be letting up either.  
"Listen, I don't know who you are, but I know you are not Nanaki. So either you drop this or I'm going to have to ask you to leave,"she said firmly.  
The man's head dropped and a sad look crossed his face. She thought she might have even noticed a small tear forming in his eye.  
"I guess I'll go then,"he said with a trembling voice. He turned around and left the bar.  
Tifa knew she had done the right thing, but she couldn't help feeling like a heel. The man had looked so sad as he was leaving. Although Tifa couldn't really understand why he would be so sad. It's not like he was really Nanaki.  
  
Nanaki wanted to cry. He hadn't thought about the possibility that she wouldn't recognize him. Come to think of it, no one would recognize him, except maybe Bugenhagen. He felt like an idiot for not thinking of that before. He knew what he had to do. He would just have to figure out some way to prove to Tifa that he was telling the truth.   
He would take that night and the next day to think about it. He would come back to the bar the next night with whatever he had thought of.  
  
The next day...  
  
Nanaki sat on the bed in his room at the inn in Kalm. He had spent all last night thinking about a way to prove his identity. He still had his tattooes, but anybody could have gotten those done.   
Then it hit him like a sack of bricks. There was one memory he shared with Tifa that nobody else knew about. Only he would be able to describe it to her. It was a conversation they had when they spent the night in the City of the Ancients. Tifa had been upset about what Cait Sith said about Cloud and Aeris being perfect for each other. So all Nanaki would have to do is tell Tifa about that conversation. She would have to believe him.   
  
Later that night...  
  
Tifa was cleaning off a table. This night was much slower than the night before. After she finished she heard the bell over the door. She looked up and saw the same man from the night before. She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to have to deal with this. He walked over to her.  
"Hi,"he said nervously.  
"Listen, I don't have time for this and-"he cut her off.  
"Just give me a few minutes of your time and I promise I will prove to you that I am really Nanaki,"he said.  
"Just give it up,"she said.  
He looked her straight in the eyes. She was mesmerized by them. There was such a certain comfortable familiarity in them.  
"Please,"he said.  
"All right,"Tifa said, unable to control herself. The man gave a wide smile.  
"Thank you. I promise you will not regret this,"he said. Tifa nodded. She looked over to Grace, the girl she had hired to help her with the bar.  
"Grace, would you mind handling the bar? I need to talk to this man for a little while,"she said.  
"Sure, Tifa, it's no problem. We're real slow tonight anyway,"Grace replied.  
"Thanks,"Tifa said,"All right, you've got my attention. Let's sit down and you can tell me whatever it is you think will convince me you're Nanaki."  
She guided him to an empty table and they both sat down.  
"What I am going to tell you is something that only you or I would be able to describe. It all happened that night we spent in the City of the Ancients...  
  
I was having trouble sleeping so I decided to go outside and get some fresh air. I exited the room and walked outside, but as soon as I stepped out I heard a soft whimpering. I looked toward the sound to see you sitting on the ground hugging your knees to your chest crying. I walked over to you to find out what was wrong. I lightly put my paw on your shoulder, so as not to startle you.  
"What is the matter, Tifa?"I asked. You just continued to cry. I did not really know what to do so I tried to nuzzle your face with my snout. That was a bold move for me, but I really wanted to comfort you.  
"Please, tell me what is wrong,"I said. You finally looked up to face me.  
"Do you remember what Caith Sith said about Cloud and Aeris being perfect for each other?"you asked. That is when I realized what had been bothering you.  
"Yes, I remember,"I replied.  
"Do you think it's true? Do you think they're really meant to be together?"you asked. I knew you really wanted me to tell you what you wanted to hear, but I had to be honest.  
"I do not know, but I do know if it is true then Cloud is not the one for you and you will find someone better that will truly love you,"I said.  
"I wish I could believe you. Look what Cloud is doing just to find Aeris. He is putting so much at risk, but he doesn't care because it would all be worth it to him. Nobody would ever do that for me,"you said sadly.  
"Don't think like that, Tifa. You're still very young. You will find someone that will do that for you. I promise,"I said.  
Then you smiled at me and I knew I had made you feel better...  
  
So you must believe me. I am Nanaki,"he finished.  
Tifa could feel the tears in her eyes. She looked deeply into his while he was telling the story. She knew then that he was telling the truth. He really was Nanaki.  
"Oh my God,"she said,"It really is you!"  
She threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. She felt him hesitate then slowly wrap his arms around her waist. After a moment she let him go.  
"How did this happen? Why did this happen? How long have you been like this?"Tifa asked quickly.  
"Wait a moment, Tifa, one question at a time,"Nanaki said smiling.  
Tifa laughed,"I'm sorry. Okay, so let's start with how this happened."  
"Well, Grandfather told me of a materia master who might be able to help me become a human so I sought him out. I asked him to transform me into a human. He agreed and was successful,"Nanaki explained.  
"Why did you want to be human? I thought you were just fine the way you were,"Tifa said sincerely.  
"The reasoning behind my choice of transformation is very complicated and I think that explanation should be saved for another time. It is getting late,"Nanaki said.  
"You're right, but I do want to talk to you. Do you think we could get together?"Tifa asked hopefully.  
"Of course. You are the reason I came here. I shall come by your house tomorrow if that's okay,"he replied.  
"Sure, that sounds great. I'll have Grace run the bar tomorrow."  
"All right. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow,"Nanaki said as he got up.  
"See you tomorrow,"Tifa agreed.  
He walked out of the bar and Tifa couldn't help but smile. She had really missed Nanaki. It would be great to talk to him after all that time. Maybe things were starting to look up.  
  
  
  
Well there's chapter 2. As you can see I'm taking things a lot slower with this revision. Let me know how I'm doing. Thanks be to ye. 


End file.
